


Like a Popsicle

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, DONTREADIFITSNOTYOURTHING, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sibling Incest, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills, young zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Regina and Zelena have a good time while their mom is away: INCEST!





	Like a Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I ALWAYS SAY PLEASE DO READ TAGS FOR WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING TO READ MY STORY. NOW IF THIS ISN’T YOUR CUP OF TEA, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON OTHERWISE PROCEED....

Title: Like a Popsicle

Warning: sibling!incest. GP!Regina. 16 year old Regina and 17 year old Zelena. 

It was a hot hot summer day, too hot if you asked her which is why she didn’t understand why she locked herself away in her room head buried in books and doing homework instead of being out with her boyfriend, enjoying herself. Zelena sighs as she turns another page on her calculus book while chewing at the end of her pen. Loud music coming from her sister’s room and the red haired rolled her eyes, as if this heat wasn’t enough to give one a headache the brunette had to be so damn loud with her music. Zelena had half a mind to go and yell at her to turn it down but she knew it would simply fall on death ears so she decided to ignore it instead reaches for her phone abandoning her homework altogether.

‘Hi baby’ she types before sending, the message didn’t send for long as she was getting a reply back. One thing she loved about dating Robin Lockley is, his tendency to always worship the ground she walks in. She smiles at his reply before sending another one back.

“Zelena!” 

The red haired groans at her mother’s voice coming from the edge of the stairway. She sat there in silence until the older woman calls out to her once more and decided to reply back.

“Come down here, I want to talk to you” she groans throwing her phone on her bed and moving toward her door and stepping out.

“Yes?” She says once she stood in her mother’s line of sight.

Cora regarded her eldest child before speaking “I’m heading to the supermarket I won’t be long, 30 minutes tops. Please tell your sister to turn that awful loud music down” she says making the girl chuckle.

“Okay mom, see you later.” 

“Goodbye dear.” Cora makes her way out the door, locking it behind her. 

Zelena stands there for a moment before turning and heading toward Regina’s room without knocking she pushes the door open heading straight at the speakers and turning it off.

“Hey!” Her little sister yells from her place on her bed. The brunette was laying down looking up on her ceiling, with this hot weather she was simply on her Sponge-bob boxers and sports bra. Zelena ignores her slamming the door close.

“Mom’s gone to the supermarket” she says seductively moving toward Regina who quickly sits up on her bed.

“How long do we have?” She gets off the bed as she watches her sister step out of her skirt and pull off her white tank top freeing her peaky breasts ‘thank you no bra day’ thought Regina as Zelena reaches for her red thong, tagging it off too.

“30 minutes.” She flaunts the material away before pushing Regina back down on her bed then straddling her, without a word she grabbed at Regina’s face and connects their lips together. The two siblings kissed hungrily eating and sucking at each other’s faces as Regina reaches between their bodies and started circling Zelena’s clit with her finger.

“Fuck!” The red haired groans moving along Regina’s finger. Regina finally removes her hand away pulls away from the kiss then brings her fingers toward Zelena’s mouth who sucked each digit coating it with her saliva. The brunette once more moved her wet fingers between their bodies and gently eased one inside Zelena’s wet folds. 

“Fuck, fuck! Yes!” The eldest girl moans her lips once more finding Regina’s. As they kiss Regina’s fingers moved faster, pumping in and out making Zelena moan loudly against their connected lips. Regina continues fucking the girl with her fingers until she brought her to orgasm and Zelena came undone around her sister’s fingers. Regina pulls her fingers out then let the red haired suck it, tasting herself .

Zelena hums as she sucked long digits in her mouth while her hips started slowly grinding down on Regina’s rock hard dick. Once she let go of Regina’s fingers Zelena slides off the girl’s lap and onto a kneeling position between her legs. Regina aid her in removing her boxers.

“Sponge-Bob? Really?” Zelena teased grinning as Regina’s cock sprang out free coming to rest against her hard toned abs.

“Shut up, your boyfriend wishes he had my style” she replies “now be quiet and suck my cock, you know you want to” She grins because as Zelena scolds her her fingers lightly wrapped around Regina’s thick meat, stroking it up and down. The red haired leans down and sucks the bulbous head in her mouth making Regina hiss, she pulls away before spitting on the sensitive head then using her hand she started spreading the moisture on the shaft making it sleek. As her hand moved along Regina’s cock she leans forward taking heavy ballsacks in her mouth, she had done this many times to know to gently suck each one in her mouth before grazing it with her teeth.

Regina moaned and hiss as her sister sucked and strokes her cock making it throb deliciously that she felt herself near. “Fuck Z, I’m so close.” At those words Zelena takes the whole of 7 and half inch of thick meat in her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat making her choke a little however she carried on, working her throat muscle and bringing Regina to her peak. The brunette cum down her sister’s throat and Zelena took every drops like a pro before slowly easing the cock out of her mouth, a string of saliva dripping along.

“Fuck Z, have you been practicing on lord small dick” she smirks as her sister glares at her tired of her making fun of her boyfriend but Regina could careless with Zelena sitting in front of her cock on her knees while Regina’s cum drips at the corner of her mouth. The brunette leans forward and captures her sister’s delicious lips, it’s not her fault Robin couldn’t handle her sister in the sacks. The kiss continues for awhile until air became necessary and they pulled away. 

Zelena finally stands up looking down at her sister who started stroking at her cock making Zelena hungry for it. “Are you gonna fuck me or you wanna continue making fun of Robin?” 

Regina smirks, stands up and closes the distance between her and Zelena as her head dips down to her sister’s full breasts and latches a nipple in her mouth while her hand travels between pale thighs, she spreads her sister’s legs apart moving her fingers between wet folds as her teeth and tongue teased Zelena’s nipples. The red haired moans loudly holding onto the younger girl’s head to pull her closer while her head drops backwards in ecstasy. Regina hums around Zelena’s nipples suckling then using her tongue to flick the sensitive buds while her finger pumps in and out drenched hole. 

She moves them onto her bed pulling away completely and letting her sister climb and lay on the bed, Regina pulls open her drawer, grabs a condom and quickly pulls it on before moving where she left her sister. She pulls the older girl closer until she was at the edge of the bed before grabbing both her legs and placing them on each of her shoulders, leaning forward she slowly eased herself inside Zelena’s wet opening inch by inch until she was fully in that she felt the head of her cock hitting at Zelena’s sponge bit and quickly started up a slow pace.

“Fuck Gina, are you losing your touch? Fuck me like you mean it!” She growls and Regina scolds feeling her ego wounded, she quickly slams into her before pulling her cock all the way out so only the head was hovering in before slamming back in again and before long she was fucking Zelena with hard deep strokes, her hips rotating in a slow motion driving Zelena wild as she trash about and clenched hard onto the bedsheet.

Regina smirks feeling her whole body on fire as sweat drips down her back and hard abs. She pants and grunts slamming like a jackhammer inside her sister. That would teach her to question her. The red haired‘s voice was almost gone by all the screaming to Regina for ‘more’ ‘harder’ and ‘faster’ Regina places one of Zelena’s leg back down and moves her own onto the bed this new position giving her more access to thrust deeper and harder that it didn’t take Zelena long to come undone however Regina wasn’t done and puts her leg back on the ground and removes Zelena’s from her shoulder before taking both legs and wrapping it around her waist as she leans her whole body onto the older girl while using her arms to push herself up so she wasn’t crashing the her and started moving with abandoned, the older girl cries out as she cums again and soon Regina follows as Zelena’s walls clamps hard around her cock choking her in. 

-

The two falls off onto Regina’s bed with a heap, chest moving up and down fast, heavy breathing.

“We got 10 minutes...” Zelena breathes staring at the clock on Regina’s wall.

The brunette glances at her sister before pulling off the used condom and disposing it inside the trash in her room. “We can do so much within those minutes...” she leans forward trying to kiss the girl.

Zelena reaches out stopping her in her tracks. “As much as I would love to, I have to get ready and meet with Robin” Regina roles her eyes leaning back and getting off the bed and grabbing a new pair of boxers and pulling them on before adjusting her cock around the material.

Zelena quickly gathers her clothes deciding to just run across the hall and jump into the shower. Before leaving she moves toward Regina “I had fun” she spoke leaning in and pecking Regina’s lips before leaving, Regina watched as Zelena leaves, her tight bare ass bouncy with each steps she took the brunette dreams of the day her sister would finally let her fuck that ass, that would be a day she wins the lottery. Regina smirks before flopping back onto her bed, she will take a shower later she just needed a little nap to get her energy back.


End file.
